


[Podfic] "Aaravos."

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Claudia is mentioned for like one (1) second, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sensory Overload, Thoughts of elarion, aaravos character study, aaravos time in the mirror, athmospheric, kind of, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Everything suddenly looks different when you live on the other side of a mirror.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] "Aaravos."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Aaravos.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322208) by [zyr (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/zyr). 



> Did this as practise and decided to edit it real quick! Its a little older but hopefully still good.

There is a flicker in the mirror, for the first time in eons.  
There’s a flicker in the mirror, a flicker in the darkness that he likes to stare into and that alone catches his attention.

There’s never a flicker.

There’s no light, no movement, no sound, nothing that gives his senses anything to hold onto.

But now there is a flicker and the curtain looks like it lifts from the other side.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fPtnoltseNJWir0iv05nZ5p8A8xEEeHr/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke


End file.
